Field of the Invention. The invention relates to spinning hubcaps, and more specifically to hubcaps which spin at different rates or directions from the wheel to which they are attached.
It has become popular in automotive trends for hubcaps and wheels to become more decorative. One way in which this is accomplished is by hubcaps which attach to the wheel and which have a portion of the hubcap which rotates freely and independently of the wheel. Thus when a vehicle comes to a stop the hubcaps continue spinning even though the wheels of the car continue spinning. They come in many different sizes and styles, and all add the feature of motion of enhanced interest to a vehicle wheel.